prank war
by Countess of crime
Summary: Frank, Joe, Fenton, Sam, con, jack, Ezra and Carson are engaged in a prank war against Nancy, Vanessa, Callie, Ethel, Laura, Gertrude, Hannah and Andrea
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored" Joe complained. "Good for you" Frank replied. The brothers were seated in the living room of the hardy household. They were hanging out with their friends after having a big celebration. "I know, let's have a prank war" Nancy Drew exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the floor. "Fine, but we need rules and bigger teams" Callie, Frank's girlfriend, agreed. " let's start with rules then we can go recruit teams" Vanessa suggested. "Ok first rule, no messing up people's relationships" Frank said. "second rule, no impersonating people without their approval" Nancy pitched in. "Third rule, each team can have up to nine players." Joe said. "Fourth rule, girls versus boys" Vanessa explained" it's funner that way." Ok fifth and final rule," Callie exclaimed, " we aren't allowed to prank anyone who isn't playing." "Ok so we have our rules, now we just need our recruits. Pranking starts tomorrow morning, that way we have time to recruit, plan and get supplies." Frank declared. "Let's start... Now" Vanessa said while glancing at her watch. The girls scurried into the kitchen in search of Laura and Gertrude Hardy, while the boys ran to their fathers study. "Laura, Gertrude, we need a favour." Nancy gasped as she found the two women baking. "Sure dear, whatever you need" Laura said. "We're having a prank war and we need you guys on our team" Callie explained. " of course we will be on your team." Gertrude reassured the girls. "Only four more team members to go, then we can start planing." Vanessa squealed in delight. "No doubt the boys will get Sam, so I think we should get Ethel, and your mom,Vanessa. "Laura suggested. "Laura, your a genius" Vanessa exclaimed. "we could also get Hannah and then have one spot open for a double agent"  
In their fathers study the boys were having much success too. So far they had recruited Fenton, Sam, and jack. "We should get Carson. He would love to help us prank Nancy" Frank suggested. "Oh, we should get Con too. We could pull some arrest pranks and such. We should also get Ezra." Joe exclaimed.  
After a few quick phone calls, both teams had soon reached 8 of the 9 players. The boys had agreed that Carson, jack , con and Ezra were to meet the hardy's in an hour after the girls had left. The girls were to meet up at Vanessa's house, were they would set up camp.  
The boys' team was hard at work planning pranks and setting up camp at the Hardy house. " I know" Joe said. "Con, you could arrest me, Frank and dad and then call mom and say that I had sabotaged jacks plane, leading to his death. And then when you went to arrest me, Frank and dad tried to shoot you and Ezra to protect me. That would get Nancy, Callie, Vanessa and mom." Ok sounds perfect, for our finale prank," con exclaimed. "we could even get someone else from the precint to arrest you guys. what do you say jack, feeling up to being dead for a while?" Jack just shrugged" I guess so" "ok but first I need to tell the cops at the station that we're having a prank war, so they won't freak when they see you or anything else like that." Ezra said. "Ok now it's supplies time." Frank said. " we need more pranks first" Fenton said, halting the group. "Ok like what?" Joe asked. " we could do some whoopee cushion pranks, food pranks, toilet pranks and I know a couple prank that involve phones and a couple more involving toothbrushes." Jack supplied. "Now, it's supplies time" Carson said.  
At the bender house the girls were deciding the best way to prank the boys. " I've got it," Vanessa exclaimed" we could "kidnap" Joe and then tickle torture him" "tickle torture?" Callie echoed. "We tie him up and tickle him" Nancy explained,"we could also do food pranks" "I've got you covered there, Nancy" Hannah said. " we also need someone to find out who's on the boys' team. Andrea think you got that." Callie asked. Andrea nodded. " we should also have walkie talkies and cameras. That way we can be prepared." Nancy explained, " van could you do that?" "Sure can" Vanessa exclaimed. "Now we just need supplies." Andrea said. "Me and Gertrude will get the stuff for the food pranks, Nancy you, Vanessa and Caillie go get the basement ready for Joseph. He'll need to think he's somewhere else." Hannah ordered,"Andrea, you and Laura go and buy the cameras and walkie talkies."  
Both teams had a plan and supplies and now came the boring part. Waiting for the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope to be updating every day, as I am almost done writing this story

Disclaimer: I own the Hardy's in my dreams, but unfortunately not in reality. But hey a girl can dream.

The next morning Joe and Sam started their first prank. The had found Nancy and Vanessa's phones in the living room and had covered Nancy's in zip ties, while Vanessa's was in a jello brain. They had decided that Frank and Ezra would show up with Fenton In handcuffs in order to create a distraction so that Joe and Sam could place the girls' phones.

The girls jumped when they heard the doorbell, for they had been busy setting up a bed in the basement. Gertrude answered the door and nearly fainted when she saw Fenton. All the girls ran to the door in panic because of Gertrude's screams.  
Sam and Joe snuck into the house, Joe putting Vanessa's phone on the kitchen counter and Sam putting Nancy's in her bag witch was sitting in the living room. The two boys fled, then Sam pulled out a walkie talkie and said "ok we're done, con. Call Ezra and say an emergency came up. We'll meet you back at the house" "roger that" cons voice crackled over the gadget.  
After Fenton and Ezra had left, the girls shuffled into the living room. Suddenly, two ringtones filled the house. "That's my phone" Vanessa cried. "And mine" Nancy exclaimed. Vanessa ran into the kitchen, only to come back with the jello brain. Nancy then pulled out her phone and then looked at Vanessa. "Ok, now it's started, you ready ladies" Andrea said. "Yeah" all the girls responded. "But first," Vanessa said, "let's eat this jello, then send the boys a thank you card with our first prank" "yes! That would tick them off" Callie squealed. " so, what's our next move?" Hannah asked. " dessert pranks. Me, Callie and Nancy will sneak in and hide them in the cupboards. Hannah, you have the toothpaste and mayo Oreos and the baby powdered donuts ready, right?l" Laura asked. "Yep, as well as the jalapeño chocolate" Hannah replied. "Excellent. Now we need a diversion." Nancy said. "I know, we could draw the boys out by saying Laura, me, and Nancy were in an accident. That way, we could sneak in right after they left and they would think that that's the prank." Callie explained. "Perfect!" Ethel exclaimed.

Laura, Callie and Nancy were soon in the Hardy household. They were just about to leave when Callie turned around and went back into the kitchen. Nancy and Laura followed her, curious of what she was doing. They burst out laughing when they saw what Callie had put on the fridge. It was a big, pink card that said "hahahahaha thank you for the jello;) sincerely, the girls team" the girls quickly left the house, for they just heard cars pulling up and they didn't want to get caught in the house.h


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-reactions and the boys' overboard revenge.  
The guys walked into the house after getting back from the hospital. "They got us good" Ezra said.

"Sure did" con replied, walking into the kitchen. "And they left us a thank you note for the jello

" "dad, do we have any candy" Joe asked. "Check the cupboards" Fenton said. Joe opened the cupboards and pulled out the donuts, Oreos and chocolate. Everyone took an Oreo and bit into it.

"EW!" Joe cried, "this Oreo tastes like toothpaste"

"this one has mayo in it" Frank exclaimed.

"Let's have the donuts instead" Sam suggested. They all took a donut and chomped away.

"Mmm I just love Baby powder "Carson said sarcastically.

"Ok there is no way that they messed with the chocolate, it's still closed" jack observed. They all took a piece of chocolate and took a big bite.

"Hot,hot,hot" they all cried.

"What is this" con asked.

"Jalapeños" Frank replied.

"Ok we need to do more pranks" jack declared. They all agreed.  
They made a list of pranks on which girl got such prank. The list looked like this:  
Nancy-salt toothbrush  
Vanessa-green food coloring on toothbrush  
Callie-set 22 alarm clocks to go off in 30 minute intervals, starting at midnight. Hide all alarm clock around room.  
Andrea-zip tie hand to head board and all scissors within reach together.  
Laura/Ethel- tie bedroom doors together,leaving enough slack for one door to open a crack  
Gertrude- sew outfits together and fake bug in slipper.  
Hannah-put fake bug in slipper and sharpie moustache  
tie all cupboards shut and all scissors together, hide all knifes in cupboard. hallways with filled cups of water. all phones in different cupboards. door handles in vasalene. blue. 6. Replace water with lemon juice. 7. Put life saver in a shower head and juice crystals in the other.  
The boys then went over to star preparations.  
Thankfully, it was 10 pm when they got their and all the girls were sleeping. They started with Nancy Vanessa and Callie, then went on to Gertrude, Andrea and Hannah, then tied Laura and Ethel's doors together. They then zip tied all the cupboards and scissors shut making sure to hide the knives and phones. They then went to work on the milk and water. They then boobytrapped the showers. After that they covered callies door handle with vaseline and finished by covering the hallways with paper cups filled with water.

"Ok where done, let's get out of here. The first alarm clock is gonna go off in 2 minutes" Frank said, walking to the car.  
Callie woke up two minutes later as the first alarm clock went off. After looking for five minutes, she finally found it and shut it off. 25 minutes later Callie was woken up by the second one. This one was a little harder to find. After the next 20 had gone off, Callie had finally given up on sleep. She was startled by screams from Gertrude and Hannah. She tried to open the door, but found she couldn't because of the vaseline.  
Hannah looked in the mirror after finding out the bug was a fake and was shocked to see that she had a sharpie moustache.  
Gertrude had went to get dressed when she discovered that her outfits had all been sewn together.  
Laura had gotten dressed and opened her door, only to have it open enough for her to peer out. When she saw the rope, she started looking for scissors, only to find them zip tied together.  
Ethel had discovered the same thing as Laura.  
Vanessa and Nancy went into the bathroom shared In between them and brushed there teeth. Nancy noticed right away that she had a salty toothbrush. Vanessa however didn't realize she had green teeth until she looked in the mirror to do her hair.  
Andrea had woken up to find that she couldn't move her arm. When she looked at her wrist, she saw that it had been zip tied to the headboard. She went for the scissors, only to find them zip tied as well.  
After getting the rope off the door Laura and Ethel stepped out, only to stop short at the sight of hundreds of water filled cups filling the hallway. Andrea started yelling for her daughter to get her scissors or a knife. Vanessa went downstairs to find all the knives gone and the scissors and cupboards zip tied. Callie had finally opened her door to find that she was also trapped by the water. Her, Ethel and Laura, along with Nancy, Hannah and Gertrude, finally managed to clean up the cups of water.  
After freeing Andrea, they all went downstairs to find Vanessa struggling with the cupboards. 3 hours later they had Managed to get all the zip ties off.

"I need a drink of water" Andrea said. All the girls got some water and took a big sip, only to spit it back out.

"This is lemon juice" Hannah screeched.

"I guess we'll have milk instead" Laura got hate milk and started to pour it, only to jump in surprise.

"It's blue" She cried,"the milk is blue" by now it was almost 8 pm.

"I'm going in the shower" Nancy said.

"Me too" Vanessa exclaimed.

In the shower Vanessa was having a hard time. She Hadn't yet realized that her shower was purple duo to the juice crystals. When she got out, her hair was purple. After 3 more showers, her hair was still purple. As for Nancy her first shower was good, but after she was dry, she realized that she was sticky. So she had another shower and after Nancy dried off, she realized that she was twice as sticky as before. Nancy had 3 more showers before she gave up. She tried to ignore it, but she was sticking to her clothes and everything she touched. After both girls had given up, they spent the rest of the night planning Their revenge


	4. Chapter 4

Like the boy, the girls made a list too. The girls list looked like this.

Joe-zip tie both hands too headboard, both feet to foot of bed,hottest hot Sauce drenched gag, zip tie scissors, 17 layers of duct tape, 17 layers of gorilla tape, 37 layers of Saran Wrap. Crazy glue clothes to bed, super glue over zip ties( twice as thick on bonds)  
Frank-post note on bottom of mouse, air horn on computer chair  
Fenton- trap with 100000 cups of water.  
Ezra-cup of water on door, spill when opens  
Jack-orajel on toothbrush  
Sam-vaseline on door handle and zip tie hand to bed and scissors just out of reach plus 87 cups of water, stapled together.  
Con-bike horn behind door,  
Carson-turn dresser drawers upside down,  
Everyone-cookies with salt instead of sugar, clear nail polish over all bars of soap,hide 90 alarm clocks all over house set to go off every 10 minutes(impossible to find), lock all but one bathroom, unlocked bathroom has Saran wrapped/ baking soda filled toilet, sink set on spray, hot pink water and chicken soup shower. All lock picks, phone and knifes locked in safe, password changed on safe, all scissors zip tied, all seats whoopee cushioned.  
"The zip ties were using are twice as thick and four time as strong as the one they used" Ethel explained. " let's go."

It was 9pm and all the boys were sleeping because of their late night. While Nancy locked everything in the safe and changed the passcode, Vanessa was doing Joe. Callie was doing Frank, while Ethel was doing her husband. Hannah had already done jack and was now doing Carson. Laura was busy with Fenton. Andrea was hard at work with Ezra's water trap, and Con's honking door. After that, the girls zip tied everything and polished the soap. Ethel locked 2 of the 3 bathrooms while the others booby trapped the other one. They then set the cookies on the counter and hid the alarm clocks, setting the first one to go off at 12 am, finishing off with the whoopee cushions.  
Fenton woke to the sound of the 90th alarm clock. He sat up, only to realize he was surrounded by a hundred-thousand cups of water. Jack got up and brushed his teeth. He was surprised when his mouth went numb.  
Sam woke up and saw the zip tie right away. He saw that the zip tie was twice as thick and probably four times as strong as the ones they had used. Ezra walked over to his door and opened it, sending the cup of water pouring down on him. Con also went to his door and opened it. He jumped when the bike horn honked. Frank woke up and went to his computer. He sat down, then jumped up as the sound of the air horn joined in the sounds of the other pranks. After removing the air horn, he sat down and booted up his computer. It didn't take long for him to realize that his mouse wasn't working.

Joe woke up to feel his mouth on fire. He quickly realized that he had a hot sauce drenched gag in his mouth. He tried to take it out, only to realize the his hands were zip tied above him and his feet were also zip tied. He then realized that he was glued to the bed and had duck tape, gorilla tape and Saran Wrap covering his then saw the glue covering the zip ties. "I'm not getting out of here on my own" Joe thought. Carson woke up and pulled out his dresser drawer, sending the clothes going everywhere. Frank had gone to Sam's rescue and then helped his dad and then went down stairs. All the guys( except for Joe, cuz he's still stuck) grabbed a cookie, then spit it out.

"Salty cookie" Sam said. They all went and sat down setting off the whoopee cushions. Frank then went to the bathroom, only to find all but one locked. He went pee, only to have it shoot up at him, thanks to the Saran Wrap. When he flushed, the toilet fizzed and foamed because of the baking soda. He the was surprised when hot pink water soaked got really frustrated when the soap wouldn't lather like it was supposed to. He then jumped in the shower, only to be drenched in chicken soup. Fenton and the others had found the alarm clocks by the time Frank came out.

"Where's my phone" Carson asked.

" mines gone too" jack said.

Frank went and called Callie. After a brief conversation, he turned to the others and explained. "Callie said they're in the safe, along with the knifes and lock picks. And she said that if Joe isn't down yet, go check on him after you get the knifes." Frank said.

Fenton went up to his study and found the password for the safe had Been changed. After 20 tries he finally got it. He grabbed the phones and went to Joe's room. The others were already there. They were having trouble opening the door, thanks to the vaseline. They finally got it opened and stopped at the sight of Joe. Frank took a knife from his dad and cut joes gag.

"Wow Joe, that must have been hot" Frank said, looking at the gag. Joe nodded. All of the guys set to work on the Saran Wrap. After all of it was gone,they started on the tapes. Finally, after 5 hours, they were cut trough. Frank then took 2 hours getting Joe hands and feet free. Finally joe was free. It was now 7 o'clock at night and all the guys ate supper then went to bed, thinking of ways to get the girls back.


	5. Chapter 5

a.n sorry the long wait, i got really busy. i had school,holidays and surgery.

"What did we come up with last night" jack asked.

"I think we should set the sprinklers to go off at 3am at the bender estate. I'll call the fire chief and explain as well as the police and the hospital." Ezra suggested.

"Ok what else." Fenton said.

"We should replace all the drinks with ether pickle juice or coke and put mentos in all the ice cubes." Joe suggested.

"We could also put bubble wrap and poppers under the toilet seat" Frank chimed in.

"Sounds good, any other ideas" jack asked.

"We could put all their keys and other waterproof possessions in upside down glasses of water with a note saying "have fun cleaning up girls;) 3 love, the guys 3" Carson said.  
The girls were preparing more pranks as well as for the boys' revenge.

"How long do you think at took to get Joe out?" Vanessa asked the group." Six, seven hours" guessed Nancy, "so what do we do next" "I know"Vanessa shrieked

"we could kidnap Joe and get him to work as a double agent"

"you know he won't" Callie pointed out.

" he will if we tickle torture him" Nancy said, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"So, how do we get him" Andrea asked.

" we could go in tonight and handcuff everyone to there beds and then take Joe at gunpoint" Ethel suggested.

"One question, where are we going to get handcuffs and a gun" Gertrude asked

" I have a pair and my gun on me" Nancy said.

"I have a pair of cons that he forgot here" Andrea offered.

"I'm sure I have a pair or two of Fenton's in our car" Laura said.

"And I'm sure Sam has a pair in my car" Ethel supplied.

"And I'm sure the chief and con have some there, and if not, then I know Frank and Joe sleep with a pair under their pillows" Callie pitched in.

"Why" Hannah asked.

Callie just shrugged "I'm not sure."

"Detective paranoia would be my guess, I know Fenton has a pair in the bedside table, and I'm sure Sam has some near him at night" Laura said.

Ethel nodded" he has a pair in his pillowcase."

"Wait, Callie how do you know that the boys sleep with handcuffs under their pillows?" Nancy asked.

"Well you see, me and Frank decided to pull a prank on Joe and he pulled these handcuffs out from under his pillow and we snuck into Joe's room and had just started to handcuff him to his bed when he woke up and handcuffed Frank to the bed. Joe then got another pair from under his pillow and handcuffed me to Frank and then he went to sleep in Frank's room. We were trying to pick the locks when Laura walked in" Callie explained.

"well that explains why you and Frank were handcuffed to Joe's bed last week." Laura laughed. All the girls giggled at Laura's comment.  
Later that night the girls snuck into the Hardy house and started going from room to room. The first room they went to was Joe's. They had decided that they would have Joe with them in case anyone woke up. Hannah snuck in and placed a handcuff around his right wrist, waking him up. Joe was about to hit her when he was turned around and his wrists handcuffed behind his back. He was then led out of the room and into the hallway. Joe was surrounded by the girls and his arms were taken by Vanessa. They then went to Frank's room. Callie clipped one end on the handcuffs to the head board and was just about to do his wrist when Frank woke up.

"Callie,what are you doing" Frank asked.

"Restraining you" Callie replied sweetly.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you do this?" Frank questioned.

"Leverage" was the mysterious reply., "bring him in, van" Frank looked at his door as it opened and Joe was pushed in, quickly followed by Vanessa and Nancy.

"You see Frank, if you don't let Callie restrain you, Joe will get a leg full of led" Nancy explained, pointing her gun at Joe.

"Fine" Frank said as he allowed himself to be handcuffed,"your crazy." Nancy,Callie and Vanessa just smiled. The girls had no one else wake up until they got to Carson's room Nancy had just walked in when her father woke up.

"Nancy why do you have your handcuffs" he asked.

"We're kidnapping Joe" Nancy smiled.

"Why" Carson asked as Nancy handcuffed him to the bed.

"Cuz we can" was Nancy's response.

"You know he won't be happy" Carson said as she was about leave.

"He will be laughing his head off, we know of a weakness, that's not frank" Nancy smiled. She and the girls then left with Joe


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Tickle torture  
In the car, Joe was chloroformed and gagged. The girls made quick work of getting Joe into the disguised basement. The girls had placed a bed in the bender basement They then handcuffed Joe's hands to the headboard and tied his feet to the foot of the bed, so that he was spread eagle. They then woke Joe up using smelling salts. After Joe was awake, the girls then took out the gag.

"Where am I" Joe asked "and why did you kidnap me"

"your in a secret location and we need you to be a double agent."

"No! why would I do that?" Joe asked.

"If you don't there will be consequences" Ethel explained

"Nope" Joe said.

Gertrude shook her head" you asked for this, Joseph." Nancy suddenly started tickling Joe's feet. As much as Joe struggled, he couldn't escape Nancy's tickling.

"So, will you work with us or do you need more tickle torture" Laura asked

"go ahead" Joe laughed, "I'm not joining you." Andrea then tickled Joe's sides and armpits till he was crying.

"Fine, I'll be your double agent. If Hannah makes me some good, non-prank cookies. And you stop tickling me." Joe gasped. Hannah went upstairs and the girls uncuffed Joe.

Upstairs, joe was surprised,"we're at Vanessa's house, really?"

"Yep" Andrea said. " and it's my house too, ya'know."  
"Wow" was all Joe could say. The girls and Joe then trooped into the kitchen, were Joe ate 11 cookies and discussed the details of his job with Nancy.

"Ok so I've gotta do what?" Joe asked.

"You have to help us by telling us how to prepare, when you'll be leaving, giving ideas, stuff like that." Nancy explained.

"Ok so I have to provide you with pranks, give you heads up on our pranks and tell you when we're prank-able." Joe summed up.

"Yes. You are now aloud to leave and Joe," Hannah said."you may take the cookies with you." Joe smiled, picked up the box of cookies and left.  
All the guys were awake and struggling to free themselves. Fenton,Sam,con,Ezra and Frank had found their lock picks just out of reach. Jack had found he had forgotten to bring his. Carson didn't have any but he was the first one free, thanks to the bobby pin he had lifted from Nancy well she was handcuffing him. After freeing himself, Carson went and helped jack.

"How did you get free?" Jack asked.

"bobby pin I lifted off of Nancy" Carson replied, "I've been hanging around the Hardy men and Nancy too long, I know" Jack just laughed. The two men then went and freed the cops. Carson, jack and con freed Frank, Sam and Fenton. They we here about to free Joe when Carson and Frank said

"he's not in there, the girls kidnaped him" Frank and Carson looked at each other before Carson continued," I woke up and Nancy was handcuffing me to the bed. She said that she was kidnapping Joe and that he would be laughing his head off, something about a weakness other then Frank. I also lifted a bobby pin off her. That's how I got out"

"Tickle torture" Frank said.

"What's that" jack asked.

"You tie someone up and tickle them" Sam explained.

"How do you know what tickle torture is" Ezra questioned.

"Do you remember that time when me,Fenton and the boys were late for a meeting, and we showed up laughing our head off" Sam said,

"yeah"Ezra responded.

"Well you see, Frank and Joe decided to prank us and handcuffed us to our chairs in Fenton's study. They also tied our feet to the chairs. They then tickled us till we were crying and they kept tickling after they freed us. Fenton and I then turned the tables and tickled them all the way to the police satiation. By the time we got inside, the boys were tickling each other, as were we" Sam explained.

"I remember that" Fenton said.

"Me too" Frank chimed in.

"I now understand why you came in laughing and crying" con said, amused.

"What is it with this family and pranks" Ezra said.

"We're hardy's, we solve mysteries and prank the living daylights out of everyone we can" Joe said, coming in he door with the large box of cookies.

"Hi Joe, what the girls want?" Frank asked.

"Not much, I just have to help them and give them prank ideas. Pretty good offer if you ask me. And I got free cookies, free Hannah cookies" Joe emphasized,lifting the box. "Plus I got tickle tortured, which is always fun"

"told ya" Sam smirked.

"So what happened well I was gone?" Joe questioned.

" We were just telling them about the time you and Frank tickle tortured me and Sam" Fenton answered.

"Didn't that end in us all tickling each other"Joe asked.

"Yes it did" Frank smiled. Frank then looked at Sam,Fenton and Joe smiling. The four then tackled the other 4 guys. After pinning down their victims, the hardys and Sam tickled con, jack,Ezra and Carson. Carson then surprised Frank by rolling over and pinning him to the floor, allowing Carson to turn the tables. Joe was distracted by Frank's shrieking and looked over at him. Jack took this distraction and used it to his advantage.  
When Joe looked at Frank jack tickled him back. Con and Ezra then did the same to Fenton and sam. Finally the guys took mercy on each other and stopped, but only after everyone was crying with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. A little bit of everything.

"Ok, I made a list of pranks to play tonight" Frank said.

"Always prepared" Joe snickered.

"So what's the list?" Carson asked.

"First, we put mini marshmallow and salt in the milk. Second, we replace all the shampoo with honey. Then we make mentos ice cubes,unscrew the salt and pepper lids and replace all drinks with coke and pickle juice. After that we hard boil and glue the eggs. We then put all their keys and other waterproof possessions in upside down cups filled with water. After that we will put the poppers and bubble wrap on the toilet. Finally, we surround the girls with water balloons and set the sprinklers." Frank explained.

"Well, ok then. We have got a lot to do tonight. Joe you should text them" Sam said.

"What should I say?" Joe asked.

"Say that you'll be getting a wet surprise early in the morning, 1/2 the eggs are hard boiled, some of the drinks are pickle juice, your milks gone bad, and 1 bathroom surprise is waiting. That way you are giving info, but not spoiling much" con then texted Nancy.  
"Joe said we'll be getting a wet surprise early, 1/2 the eggs will hard boiled, some of the drinks are gonna be replaced with pickle juice, our milks gonna go bad, and 1 bathroom surprise will be waiting." Nancy explained to the girls. She had just gotten Joe's text.

"What does he mean by the milks gonna go bad" Andrea asked.

"Oh, they probably are going to put mini marshmallows in it." Callie guessed.

"Ok we need a new final prank" Hannah said,

"we already tickled the living daylights outa Joe"

" let's ask Joe" Ethel suggested.

Nancy then texted Joe" we need help"

"with what"joe texted back.

"We need a new final prank" Nancy responded.

"Honestly, we get half our prank from this website " Joe admitted.

"Ok we'll check it out" Nancy texted. She then turned to the girls. "Ok, so the boys get half of their prank from a website call prank ideas central." Nancy explained.

"Ok well check it out in the morning, we need to go prank the guys." Gertrude said. The girls waited till Joe texted, saying they were going out. Vanessa then made an invisible folder on Frank's computer and put all of His folders in it. She then turned the screen upside down. Nancy and Callie were replacing all the boys' cologne with perfume and fart spray. Andrea taped the facet. Laura, Gertrude and Ethel then put Pam on the bedroom door handles while Hannah did the bathrooms. The girls then left.  
Five minutes later, the guys pulled up to the Hardy house.

Joe was about to get out when Nancy texted him"Joe we need you to show con a magic trick. Right after everyone but you and con is gone to bed or the bathroom you are going to fill a bowl with water. Then you are going to tell con that you can make the water in the bowl disappear. After that, climb on a chair and hold the bowl of water to the ceiling. Then ask con to hold it with a stick. After he is holding the bowl to the ceiling, step of the chair and walk away. Con will ether drop the bowl eventually or you can tickle him. I would suggest you leave him stuck."

"Ok" Joe texted back, then went inside. Frank and Carson left to the bathroom and Fenton, Sam, Ezra and jack went to bed, in order to be ready for tonight. Con was about to go when Joe walked in with a chair and a bowl of water.

"Hey con, can I show you a magic trick" the blonde Hardy asked.

"Sure" con said.

"Ok so I'm going to need your help making the water in this bowl disappear" Joe explained. He then climbed on the Chair and held the bowl the the ceiling. "Ok con, see that broom there" con nodded."I want you to hold the bowl there with the broom" con did as instructed.

"Now what?" Con asked. Joe jumped of the chair and backed away

"now you are stuck there until you drop the water on yourself"

"Joe!" Con shouted. He then smirked. "The others will help me"

"no they won't. By the sounds of things the bathrooms and bedrooms are all booby trapped, so once you go in, you can't come out for a while." Joe explained, then walked away. He went upstairs and heard Frank and Carson yelling for help. He could also hear con yelling" he then went to bed. He was too happy that he forgot not to close his door until it was too late. By now, all the guys were awake and yelling for help. After an hour of trying, Frank finally got out and went down stairs and saw con.

"What happened" Frank asked.

"Frank, thank god. The girls convinced Joe to help them. I've been stuck like this for an hour." Con explained. Frank laughed and went to help con. He was about to grasp the bowl when con dropped it, drenching both of them.

"Con!" Frank screeched.

"Sorry, but you brother tickled me" con said, glaring at Joe, who had just gotten out of his trap.

"Ok, I just couldn't resist. I was gunna come save con, but when I saw Frank I figured I might as well have my own fun." Joe apologized. He then went into the kitchen, con and Frank following on his heels. Joe turned on the tap and was surprised when the tap soaked him.

"Payback" Frank and con laughed.

"Ok I deserved that but we better go free the others, then prank the girls." Joe grinned, "at least I don't smell like a girl and farts"

"huh" Frank asked.

"They messed with my cologne" Joe explained.

"Oh" Frank said before going to save the guys. After all the guys were free, they went over to the bender estate. First, they put mini marshmallow and salt in the milk. They then replaced all the shampoo with honey. They made the mentos ice cubes,unscrewed the salt and pepper lids and replaced all drinks with coke and pickle juice. After that they hard boiled and super glued the eggs. then they put all their keys and other waterproof possessions in upside down cups filled with water. After that they put the poppers and bubble wrap on the toilet. Finally, they surrounded each girls with water balloons and set the sprinklers. The boys then left.  
The girls woke at three to find they were drenched because of the water balloons and the sprinklers going off. After Andrea managed to turn of the sprinklers the girls met up and had breakfast. Hannah tried to crack an egg soon realizing it was a hard boiled one. She then grasped another egg, only to have it crack in her hand. Vanessa and Ethel then went to the bathroom. Both girls jumped when they sat down, Vanessa from the bubble wrap and Ethel from the poppers. After that, Laura went in the shower, only to find the shampoo had been replaced with honey. Callie had gotten a coke and had just put ice in it when it exploded

"minto ice cubes"Gertrude huffed, "clever." They then had he milk and after fishing out the marshmallows each had a big sip.

"Salty!" The girls cried. They then had a nice lunch.

Andrea was just about to put salt and pepper on her food when the lids came off, sending salt and pepper all over her food Andrea laughed"ok, that's pretty good"

"where are my keys" Laura asked after supper.

"Right here" Calle said pointing at the newly discovered,upside down, water filled, glasses. The girls then spent the next 3 hours cleaning up.  
Back at the Hardy house all the boys but Frank were sleeping. Frank had just turned on his computer when he found that the screen was upside down. After fixing that Frank realized that all his folders were gone. After three hours Frank finally found the invisible folder. He the signed off and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long time with no update. Since it was so long I will post two chapters and a one shot.

Chapter 8. Clothes and beauty.  
"We need to up our game. There getting some pretty good pranks from that website." Andrea huffed,"we need to do something that will last." "We could put makeup on them and make it water resistant so they can't wash it off" Callie suggested. "We should also steal all of their clothes and replace them with dresses, skirts and short shorts." Laura pitched in. "If you but baby oil on their toes, they will subconsciously try to rub it off and they will be really tired in the morning." Gertrude told he girls. "How do you know that" Laura asked. "I did it to Fenton every time he had a big event,still do" her sister in law explained. Laura nodded, "so that's why he was so tired for the boys graduation" Gertrude nodded. "We could put a tomato in their pants well there sleeping, they'll crush it when they move around" Nancy said. "We could also make a pillow wall in front of the bathroom doors or put Pam on the door nobs so that they pee themselves, forcing them to change." Ethel suggested. "This is better," Andrea sighed, "we upped our game alright,"  
The guys were sitting around Frank computer looking for pranks. "Look, this girl put PVA glue in her sisters face mask. Her sister couldn't get it off for two days" Joe exclaimed, writing the prank down, "we have to do that one" "this person put men's deodorant on his sisters clothes," Sam said" and this person put there bro's clothes in the freezer." "We could put half off the girls' clothes in the freezer and put men's deodorant on the other half " Fenton suggested. All of a sudden Carson burst out laughing, "this girl sprayed oil on her friends panties, it looked like she peed herself and, unlike water, after oil dries, you can't wash it out" "we could glue on one of every pair of shoes to the floor, and put eggs in the other ones." Jack suggested. "We should also short sheet their beds. "We could also replace all their pen with shock pens and place out fart gum." Ezra suggested. "Ok so we need them awake, but out of the house in PJs, any suggestions" "we could have Joe text them and request a meeting in the middle of the night." Con suggested. "Good idea, cop.  
The girls had just gone to sleep when Joe texted. "Hey, just wanted To meet, found great final prank. Involves lotion and hot sauce. Meet me at the park in an hour." The girls got to the park and met Joe "ok, ways this genius final prank?" Hannah asked," and why'd you get us out here at 9:30 pm, when we should be sleeping" "Ok so you put lotion or soap on the toilet seat and put hot sauce packets in between the two lids, so that when someone sits down, the hot sauce shoots out and hits their bum. You could also put hot sauce on the toilet paper, so that when they go to wipe of the lotion, it spreads hot sauce everywhere"Joe explained. "Ok those are pretty good" Andrea admitted. Joe smiled as the other girls agreed  
Meanwhile the guys where hard at work tampering with the girls face masks and clothes. Con and Carson doused all the girls' panties in oil. Jack and Sam were soaking half of the ladies clothes with water and putting them in the freezer, while Fenton was putting men's deodorant on the other half. Frank was super gluing one of each pair of shoes to the floor and Ezra was putting eggs in the others. Well Carson,con,Fenton and Sam were putting glue in the face masks, Frank, jack and Ezra were short sheeting the beds. Fenton and jack then set out the gum and pens. All the guys then left.  
The girls had just gotten to the Hardy house. It was 11 pm and everyone was asleep. The girls snuck in and started their preparations. Each girl picked a boy to do makeup and baby oil on. After that was accomplished, they then switched the boys' clothes and put tomatoes in the boys' pants. They then finished off by putting Pam on the bathroom doors and building pillow walls in front of them. The girls then left. After arriving at the bender estate, the girls went to bed, but were surprised by how uncomfortable it was. The ladies ignored it, vowing to find out the problem tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-2058-fa32-efc6-92ee464f0e17" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 9: Reactions to beauty/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next morning the girls were getting dressed when Nancy realized half her clothes were missing. "Half of mine are missing too" Callie stated, "and the ones here are ether covered in oil or smell like Joe's cologne" "same here" Andrea said. "Mine too " Hannah exclaimed. All the girls agreed. Gertrude then let out a loud fart. "It must be this gum, it's the only thing I've had today." She explained. Vanessa went to write a note to Joe, but got a nasty shock instead. The girls then decided to do face mask to make them feel better. After 20 minutes, Ethel went to pull of her face mask, only to find she couldn't. "I can't get my face mask off" She screeched. Each Girl tried to take off theirs, only to come to the same conclusion as Ethel. "They must've put glue in the masks" Laura guessed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meanwhile the guys were having just as chaotic of a day as the girls. Joe woke up and went to the bathroom. He was so tired he walked right into the door before trying to open it. after peing himself, joe went to get dressed. he quickly relised the his entire warbrobe had been repleced by dresses, skirts, short short and bright pink tanktops. joe chose a pair of jean shorts and a lacy tank top. he stumbbled down the stairs to breakfast. "nice dress frank" joe said as he saw frank. "the make up adds a nice touch. frank was wearing a neon green dress with blue and pink makeup. "look who's talking" frank said, looking over joes get up. fenton, jack, con and erza walked in all wearing blue skirts and bright purple tops. "intresting outfit choices boys' fenton said as con, jack and erza laughed. carson and sam's get ups were the most halerios however, with both men wearing bright pink ball gowns, purple eyeshabow and bright red lipstick. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"later that night the girls finally got the masks off and were just going to bed when ethel came up with a genius idea, "we could scare them" she said. "we can all pick a boy and spend all day tommorrow scaring them. i dibs sam though." "i call my dad' nancy said. "i call joe" was vanessa reponse. " i call frank" callie exclaimed. "i dibs fenton." laura shreeked. "i call jack" gertrude said. " cons mine" andrea declared. "i guess that leaves me with ezra" hannah sighed./span/p 


End file.
